


Official - Living Life As Unexpected

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you read the my first story, I think you'll like this. Can stand alone, but it will make more sense if you read the first in the series. Btw, I have no idea if adoption really works like this. I was kind of pulling things out of my ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official - Living Life As Unexpected

The office was cold and bland. Dean never liked places like this. Places that screamed I'm-important-so-you-should-be-scared-of-me. Dean reminded himself to stay calm. This was one of the most nerve-racking moments of his life.

"Dean Winchester." The crisp voice snapped Dean from his concentration. Dean stood to meet his lawyer.

"Mr. Green."

The first thing Dean noticed was that the man had a strong grip, as they both shook hands. The second thing Dean noticed was that he had a folder was tucked under his arm. It was hard for Dean to breathe

"So? What's the verdict? Good news or bad news?" Dean twisted his hands together.

Mr. Green smiled. "Extremely good news. The court decided in your favor. You have been granted custody of Seth and Dominic Miller."

"Oh my god." Dean covered his smile with his hands as happy tears pooled in his eyes. "What tipped the scale?"

"Well, you seem to have a stable job, and a nice home with enough necessities to support them and yourself. They have you, and that friend of yours. What was his name?"

"Casey."

"Yes, Casey. And frankly, the fact that the father is dead, and there's not any living relatives to take them defiantly was in your favor." 

Dean thanked the gods that he was able to find someone he could say was their father, because as far as he knew, the old bastard was still alive, drinking himself stupid. He also thanked his luck stars that Castiel was really good at finding people to hack federal databases and switch DNA around.

Dean's face hurt from his smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what's in your folder."

Mr. Green gave a small, closed-lipped smile and placed the folder in front of Dean. "These are adoption papers. You're to sign them immediately, and then you and your boys can go home."

Dean started signing as soon as he the pen touched his fingers. Normally, Dean would think twice before signing paper that the government would be looking at, but now, Dean would be willing to kill someone for the opportunity to sign these papers.

Dean nearly slammed the pen on the desk when he was done and pushed the papers in front of Mr. Green. "Is this good? Can I go see my kids?" Mr. Green scanned over the signatures, and nodded his head in approval.

"Congratulations, Mr. Winchester. Go see your children."

Dean could barley push out a 'thank you', before he was rushing out the door and catching his kids as they barreled into them. He buried his face in their golden hair and dropped to his knees.

Seth looked up a Dean with wide hopeful eyes. "Are we Winchesters now?" 

Dean nodded tearfully. "Yeah. Seth and Dominic Winchester," All three of the sat hugging on the floor for a moment before they were interrupted by quiet voice.

"Ready to go home? I'll drive."

Dean looked up to see Castiel with his keys in his hand. Dean looked down at his boys. "You guy's ready to go home?"

Both nodded. 

Dean hulled them up and held their hands and they headed towards the door.

"How were they?" Dean muttered to Castiel as they entered the parking lot.

"Good. Impatient though. I'm surprised they understood what was going on. They were excited to be offical Winchesters."

Dean squeezed their hands. "Good."

"Although, Casey, Dean? Really? My name is not Casey."

"Shut up Cas."


End file.
